Seraphina
by KatrinaLou1990
Summary: Bewitched Fan Fiction Contest Submission


On the night of October 31st 1975 in a rather small nondescript hospital three baby girls were born. This was a rather unusual event as this hospital very rarely saw births so to have three born in a single night was something of an event.

The first of these three babies was named Kate. She was daughter of a couple named Lucy and Maxwell Davies who already had two other daughters back at home. Already her parents could see a resemblance between baby Kate and her older sisters when they were newborns and like her older sisters, Kate was already running her parents ragged by her crying.

The second baby was Emily Anne-Marie Baxter who was the first daughter, but second child, to Victoria and Peter Baxter. Emily Anne-Marie was quite the opposite of Kate Davies – she was sleeping quite contentedly in her plastic cot while her parents gazed down at her beaming with pride at their achievement.

Now although these babies were very important to their respective families they do not have all that much importance in relation to this story. It is just of slight interest that they were born on that date and in that hospital.

The third baby is the one which we are interested in. She was extremely special in many different ways. Even a just a few hours old she was already quite a striking child. She had a shock of soft black hair and milky blue green eyes with the beautiful features of her mother's face which seemed to be reflected in her own face although they were smaller. This baby did not sleep as Emily Anne-Marie did nor did she cry relentlessly like Kate instead she seemed to be studying the world around her in a way which is far more suited to a child far older than her.

"She is beautifully" A woman, who was not the baby's mother, said as she lifted the infant from her own plastic cot. The woman was not strictly supposed to be there but as far as the hospital staff was concerned she wasn't. At that time the baby's mother was staring out of the window at the night sky.

"I guess" was the reply. The mother was dreaming of the party she knew was happening in the cosmos. She was still unsure of the reality of the situation just as she had been for the duration of her pregnancy.

"She's going to be powerful" The woman noted as she gazed at the baby. She had wondered about her own children's powers and their potential as she'd held them as newborns but she knew there was no doubt when it came to this little girl.

"You'll have your hands full" The mother sounded detached as she spoke which made it difficult to detect the slight hint of emotion which was buried deep within her. She had decided very early on that the baby should be raised by another because she felt that she was not ready for the responsibility despite her very advanced age or at least this was what she told herself.

"She'll be in good company" The woman smile as she thought of her own son and daughter – who were fairly powerful themselves although she had to admit that Adam was a little slower than Tabitha when it came to their powers. The mother gave a small smile.

"Have you chosen a name?" she had said early on that she did not want to even name the baby but she couldn't help but experience a slight curiousness about the choice her cousin had made despite her apparent detachment from the situation. Besides which she wanted to move the subject on.

"Seraphina – I wanted her to have a little bit of you in her name" The woman was gently stroking the soft skin of the newborn, she had realised how much she missed the feeling of a newborns weight in her arms.

"You'd better do it" The mother was slowly slipping out of the hospital bed. She hadn't realised how difficult it would be to hear the baby's name it seemed more real and the emotion of knowing that part of her own name had been included was something she had not been prepared for. Once her feet were on the ground and she was stood firmly, she turned her attention to her cousin and the baby. It came almost as a shock to her how natural the two of them looked together especially given how uncomfortable she had felt when the baby had been placed in her own arms.

"I suppose so" The woman sighed and twitched her nose feeling the familiar tingling sensation which came from changing in to another form. Everything had been planned to perfection. The world would be told that she had not known of her condition and that Seraphina's arrival had shocked her just as much as it shocked them. She was not all that concerned about whether Seraphina would resemble her because she was well aware of the physical similarities which existed between herself and her cousin and so it was logically that if Seraphina looked like her mother that she would also look like her. If the baby looked like her father it would be said that obviously she was a perfect blend of her parents. Seraphina's mother would simply be her aunt and for the moment the two adults looked like twins so the staff would not notice the switch – even details such as the name above the bed had been considered.

"Looking good Sammy" came the response as Samantha slipped beneath the bed covers of the hospital bed with baby Sera still in her arms. She could not help but stare down at the baby and as she did so she said a silent goodbye and watched as the baby's eyes flicked to her face as if she had heard.

"You're welcome anytime Serena. Tabs and Adam love seeing their auntie especially given all those naughty tricks you teach them" Sam grinned thinking about the terror her cousin had caused in their household but at the same moment she was also overcome with a wave of love for her cousin.

"That's me – fun auntie Serena" There was a hitch in her voice as she said these words and before her cousin could offer comfort and sympathy she disappeared from the hospital room. She didn't transport herself to the party which she had been daydreaming off but instead she went to her cloud and there she finally allowed herself to cry. As she contemplated her empty belly where she had until last night felt her daughters every movement the tears came even stronger. She cried because she had witnessed Sam's maternal instinct when she had not felt it herself. She cried because she began to think about how lonely her life was skipping from party to party and from warlock to warlock. She cried because she would never be able to tell her daughter where she came from because as much as it pained her she didn't even know herself. But most of all she cried because for the first time she was truly seeing herself and who she had become.


End file.
